


Five things Cedric Diggory wanted to ask Hermione Granger

by koalathebear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Cedric Diggory wanted to ask Hermione Granger

**One**

Cedric never asked Hermione how she feels about being a Muggle. She's not the only Muggle at Hogwarts, but she's one of the more cluey ones. The Wizarding World must look strange when seen through her eyes. He would have liked to have received her clear-sighted perspective on his world.

 **Two**

Everyone's always said that Potter is powerful and formidable. Cedric has always found it interesting that no one ever pays attention to the determined-looking girl standing two steps behind or beside The Boy Who Lived.

Her loyalty to Potter has always been unshakeable. He has always wanted to ask her what is it about Potter that inspires such devotion. He knows that she doesn't fancy Potter. There's nothing of the romantic between those two.

Cedric used to wonder why he cared enough to want to ask Hermione that question.

He knows the answer now.

 **Three**

Cedric has never asked Granger why she always blushed when their gazes met in the library. He remembers her shy glances as she looked at him from beneath her unruly hair. Now and then, he would speak with her but their conversations were always slightly awkward.

Despite her intellect, Granger was never his type, but still - there was always a certain something about her that intrigued him.

 **Four**

Cedric has always wanted to ask Granger why she went to the Yule Ball with Krum. While it was clear that Krum fancied the young Gryffindor - the feeling obviously wasn't mutual.

He knows that his attention was supposed to be on Cho, but for some reason he found that his glance kept wandering again and again to the girl in blue with the stormy face and dark brown eyes.

 **Five**

Cedric Diggory has never asked Granger why she wept when he died. A few brief encounters, the occasional smile and a meeting of glances should not have led to the reddened eyes and the sniffling he witnessed at his death.

Cedric never knew that the dead could feel sadness and longing. He never knew that the dead could feel regret for questions unasked.

Now he knows they can.


End file.
